Helping Myself
by Felix Webster
Summary: And older wiser Ranma is recruited by a Kami-like guardian to help a younger version of himself who needs guidance after an accident that could destroy his life. It's a huge AU.
1. Introduction: -The Summoning-

A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Histories Company Presents:  
  
Helping Myself.  
  
By Felix Webster ( Felix Warstar )  
  
Disclaimer: All original Ranma 1/2 Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko Takahashi. This is written for fun and not for any profit so please don't sue as I'm a poor writer who one day hopes to write something original and become a so called professional writer. . . this is just practice.  
  
Introduction:   
  
- The Summoning -  
  
Ranma Saotome looked up from his meditations and smiled at the woman and two girls as they practiced their katas. He still had troubles believing that at the age of twenty-five he'd be happily married with two adopted teenage daughters, but here he was and there they were.  
  
Sitting back he tried to clear his mind of the past as memories always clouded his meditation. The conflict in his balance didn't seem to want to balance this day but his efforts made him miss the slight change around him.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, we need your help," a familiar, yet still unfamiliar, female voice called from in front of him.  
  
Snapping his eyes open he stayed in his lotus position as if it was an attack he would have already been hit. What he saw before him confused him slightly as it was a girl who might be called twelve years old in appearance. She had startlingly liquid blue eyes and black hair with reddish highlights which made her look unsettlingly like someone he knew. . . but for the life of him he couldn't think of who.  
  
He also noted she was wearing something that even Shampoo might call indecent, " Do your parents know you're outside in that?"  
  
"Like what?" the girl spread her arms out and looked down wondering what he was talking about. For the life of her she couldn't out what he meant. She stood wearing what looked like a strapless white one piece swimsuit that left her shoulders bare, a sky blue skirt was over top of it coming to her knees but split down the center to show off the bottom of the white suit in the front. She had a pair of sky blue fingerless long sleeve gloves and a pair of toeless ankle socks in matching colour. A thin linked golden chain was around her waist hanging slightly and her arms and ankles were covered in multiple armlets, bracelets, and anklets in both silver and gold. A dark blue velvet collar finished the outfit around her neck with a red gem set in the side that seemed to glow. The truly odd, or it should be said *more* odd, thing was the slightly glowing markings on her forehead and cheeks. "What's wrong with how Poppa dressed me?"  
  
"Hmm, where should I start?" Ranma gave the girl a stern look. "I'm surprised my wife let you in wearing that."  
  
"Your wife didn't have to *let me in* as we aren't in your Dojo anymore," the girl replied smile as she swept an arm out to show that the area that looked like the Dojo faded to stardust then into nothingness at about the center point of the room.  
  
"Okay fine," Ranma shrugged as if he was an old hand at this kind of thing. "So what help do you need from me?"  
  
"Not me exactly. . you, or I should say another you needs your help. . sorta," the girl explained nervously as she wrung her hands a bit.  
  
"That almost made sense," Ranma gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Try it again a bit slower."  
  
"Well, um. . . first of I should explain the fact that there is a lot of different yous out here," the girl started but still seemed to have problems.  
  
"Yes, if the theory holds there should be a *me* for every decision I have to make in my life, each taking the other choice of actions," Ranma said calmly trying to show he did understand what she was getting at.  
  
"Oh no! There isn't that many!" the girl exclaimed in shock. "We could never keep track of that many!"  
  
"So how do you handle it?" Ranma smiled at the girl.  
  
"Well. . . Poppa said that he watches over a set of threads he called strings. Each string has a certain thickness with the thickest being considered the primary. A string gains thickness the string and the actions of those in the string," the girl replied. "We also only keep the ones that someone takes interest in as the others just clutter things up."  
  
"I see. . . so one of these strings is getting too thin because something happened?" Ranma asked seriously hopping it wasn't his own.  
  
"Well kinda. . . My Poppa took an interest in one that was just starting and *someone* caused it to start to collapse," the girl looked very serious about this as this someone seemed to bother her. "The string will snap soon unless we fix it in some way."  
  
"So again I ask what do you need from me?"  
  
"The Ranma there needs a new. . Father figure as his has sorta passed on unexpectedly," the girl answered looking sad, annoyed, and perplexed about this at the same time and caused Ranma to think he saw three different faces overlapping.  
  
"So you're going to bring him to me?" Ranma looked a little confused. "Why not use another version of Pop? Not that I'd wish his upbringing on anyone."  
  
"Poppa thinks a Ranma raised by another Ranma would be very interesting to see," the girl smiled slightly. "And we aren't bringing him to you. . ."  
  
"I have a family! I will not be taken away from them!" Ranma bellowed in anger and suddenly on his feet, bearing down on the odd looking girl as what she was suggesting clicked in.  
  
"Whoa!. . . We aren't taking you. . not exactly," the girl stepped back and warded off Ranma as she truly seemed frightened of him. "We just need a Ranma like you to use as a template so we can make an extra to send to him."  
  
Ranma watched the girl as she mumbled a few words in an old language he didn't understand but could feel through out his being and a man shaped being of white energy formed into existence beside her, "How the. . .?"  
  
"This is the essence of a Ranma that had his string snap. We saved what we could of it but we were a bit too late so we need to reinitialize it's form and give it a memory base," the girl looked proud of the fact the being came so quickly to her call. "We chose you because you have experience raising teenagers and are a bit more mature then most of the other Ranmas at your age."  
  
"Also because we believe he's gonna need a bit of a kick in his training soon," she continued looking worried.  
  
"Because someone has already interfered in that string?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow at the girl.  
  
"Yes," the girl replied unhappily. "We don't know why but Poppa has a few enemies and. . . it's very confusing as to why this string was attacked as it was supposed to be only a minor change form the primary string and as such not very important."  
  
"Important enough to watch, important enough to interfere with," Ranma stated firmly. "So what do I have to do?"  
  
"What? Oh, simply touch the other Ranma and I'll send you right back," the girl replied as Ranma interrupted a thought she was developing based on what he said.  
  
"Fine," Ranma put a finger to the energy being and then faded out before seeing it turn into a duplicate of himself, clothes and items included.  
  
"So what do we do now?" the new Ranma asked the girl calmly as if he had been there from the start.  
  
"I have to set some of the ground rules about the younger Ranma," the girl stated seriously as she put her hands on her hips and stood slightly back to look up into the man's eyes. "One, since Ranma has just received his curse you can't try to cure him or yourself."  
  
"I'm actually okay with my curse thank you very much," Ranma replied indignantly.  
  
"That's another reason we chose you," the girl smiled. "Two, you have to go to the Amazon Village. . . things won't be the same as before but they still will have an impact on both of you. And three, you have to take him to the Tendos for the engagement. . . but you don't have to put a huge push for the marriage."  
  
"I wouldn't have anyways," Ranma continued to sound indignant. "But my knowledge of what happened is going to cause problems. And how am I going to explain who I am and where I came from?"  
  
"You won't have to, when we insert you we will alter the collective memories of those necessary," the girl said with a bigger smile. "You won't have a complete memory about events and things will change as time goes on with new events so you won't cause the kinds of problems you think you will."  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll believe that when I see it," Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"We figure that sending you in as this Ranma's older cousin, who was trained by his father as a boy, to be the best way to explain how you know the Saotome-Ryu. . . I like that name," the girl looked proud of herself for a moment.  
  
"What name?" Ranma looked weary of the girl because she seemed proud of herself for a moment.  
  
"Ryu. . . Dragon. It'll send a message to whoever is trying to cause problems in this string," the girl explained with a nasty grin. "Ryu Saotome. . . the son of Nodoka Saotome's departed twin sister."  
  
"Mother didn't have a twin sister. . . in fact she didn't even have a sister, just an older brother who passed away before I was born," Ranma looked confused. "It's one of the reasons that Pop took the Saotome name instead of Mother taking his name, so the Saotome family line continued."  
  
"And because it would be better to be a ronin instead of having his family name," the girl snickered then realized Ranma didn't find that funny.  
  
"How do I explain the curse?. . . Or do I get recursed when I get there?" Ranma asked trying to ignore the girl's little joke.  
  
"You. . have already been to Jusenkyo a few years prior with your other teacher. . . You were coming back to warn your Uncle and Cousin of the dangers when you heard they were going there," the girl seemed to be concentrating somewhere else at the same time as she explained the history.  
  
"You're making this up as you go along aren't you?" Ranma asked then rolled his eyes at the girl's indignant pout. "Thought so."  
  
"We didn't have time to plan ahead," the girl replied before continuing. "The Guide will know you as will others. . . but only the Guide and your old teacher will know about the curse already."  
  
"Um, okay. Who is my old teacher?" Ranma asked not sure about this anymore but knowing he didn't have much choice anymore.  
  
"An Amazon master of Hidden Weapons called Tou-Ni-Ke or Tonic," the girl smiled again.  
  
"But. . but. . the woman I. . I mean the other Ranma married to become an Amazon sister was named Tonic! What's going on?" Ranma looked truly confused as he remembered the short marriage well, it was how he ended up with two adopted daughters.  
  
"Amazon names tend to get reused between Villages as there is only so many for that joke. . I mean for that tradition," the girl corrected herself quickly. "But this Tonic is an agent of ours in this string as was the Tonic was the agent of the one watching the string you remember. And this explains your knowledge of the Amazon techniques."  
  
"Except for the small fact that male Amazons aren't suppose to know most of them," Ranma countered feeling better after poking holes in one of her ideas, he didn't realize how much she was starting to bug him till then.  
  
"Actually there is no law stopping a male from being taught the moves. . or else Cologne has a lot to explain about teaching Ryoga anything," the girl gave Ranma a sly smile showing she was still on top of things. "The male just has to find a woman willing to teach him as males aren't allowed to teach others those moves."  
  
"Of course that means Tonic is in real trouble for teaching an outsider male those same skills. . but we aren't going to allow our agent to come to any harm over that," the girl continued with a small chuckle. "And for the record. . you aren't an agent of ours. After obeying the few rules we set forth you have free will as to what happens next, or how things happen."  
  
"Really? Aren't you risking a lot putting another possible problem in to the string?"  
  
"No. We trust you enough not to screw up Ranma's existence too much," the girl smiled again. "But I have to sent you now. . . If you really need any major help you can try to call on me for insight, if Poppa allows it I'll come and help."  
  
"Great. . . but I don't know your name yet," Ranma stated as he started to fade out.  
  
"It's Sakura," the girl smiled and waved to the nearly invisible person.  
  
"Figures. . ." Ranma stated then totally disappeared.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Authors notes: First off, the older Ranma comes from another Fanfiction I'm still working on called 'Everyone grows up sometime' and I will post that one soon when I get the first few chapters finished. I'm starting to post ficts after doing a few chapters so there is a stream of things to read as I work on other projects.  
  
I know that the *girl* is a bit over done, and the fact that she is named Sakura just adds to it, but she is suppose to be a creation of a Fanfiction writer as a sorta pet to be a go-between between him and his thread of a story, and as such she fits the concept near perfectly ( and no she is not meant as a sex toy! Perverts! ) If you haven't guessed Poppa is me, not as a self insertion but as a Kami-like way of guiding his little creation. The someone messing with the story is currently a friend who suggested Genma die as a problem for Poppa to solve in a Kami-like way. Later the someone will possibly be suggestions made in reviews, but not yet. . . I'll let you know.  
  
This was a very random thought that demanded life that came to me while I was in writers block on both 'RTVS:Book 1 chapter 10' and 'Robin 1/2 chapter 3'. Both will be out soon as I'm half way finished each. I have a habit of writing any random thoughts out to at least one full chapter to see if I want to continue it so my longer pieces tend to get slowed down a bit. 


	2. Chapter One: -The First Arrival-

A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Histories Company Presents:  
  
Helping Myself.  
  
By Felix Webster ( Felix Warstar )  
  
Disclaimer: All original Ranma 1/2 Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko Takahashi. This is written for fun and not for any profit so please don't sue as I'm a poor writer who one day hopes to write something original and become a so called professional writer. . . this is just practice.   
  
Anyone new is mine but I'm not too fussy about where they go as long as I know.  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
- The First Arrival -  
  
Ryu Saotome looked at the hut door before knocking. He'd been here numerous times in another world but only a few times in this one or so he was told. Knocking got a response quickly from inside as the fat little Guide opened up the door and looking happy for any interruption to his day.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Customer you come back for a visit?" the Guide stated as he recognized the man in an instant even though he had last seen him as a teenager.  
  
"Actually no, sorry. I came to find my Uncle and Cousin before they got cursed here," Ryu replied trying to stick to the plan. "Their names are Genma and Ranma Saotome. . . have you seen them?"  
  
"No wonder young Mr. Customer look so familiar!" the Guide slapped his forehead suddenly. "Unfortunately you come too too late. Both have curse now. . . and older Mr. Customer had accident with another spring near by. . . he drown there."  
  
"Pop. . Uncle Genma drowned!?!" Ryu exclaimed in shock, it was one thing to know his Pop in this world had died but to find out his soul was forever bound to a cursed spring was horrifying. . . luckily Akane had been brought back so her soul was fine even with a spring that cursed in her likeness, at least they hoped she was alright. "Where's Ranma?"  
  
"Young Mr. Customer is in the back field trying to come to terms with curse," the Guide pointed to an area that was off and a little above the springs.  
  
"Which curse did he get?" Ryu asked knowing full well the answer but having to ask anyways.  
  
"Same one you got," the Guide replied looking confused about the coincidence. "Springs seem to like that one recently for unknown reason."  
  
"Magic tends to be unpredictable, even when being consistent," Ryu smiled but it lacked the humour he wanted it to contain. "I'm going to need some cold water too."  
  
- - - -  
  
Ryu walked into the clearing to see a young red haired girl trying very hard to concentrate on a kata but utterly failing at it, "Geez, did I ever look that young as a girl?"  
  
"Hey!" Ryu called from where he stopped and the girl's head snapped around looking as if she was expecting and attack.  
  
It took a moment for the girl to recognize who he was even though he was an older carbon copy of Ranma. The girl's eyes went wide when it clicked and she ran into the arms of the man, "RYU!!!"  
  
"Hey Kiddo," Ryu replied as he hugged her. Ranma was so stressed out she didn't even realize how much she was showing of the dreaded 'emotions' Pop always tried to beat out of her and Ryu wasn't going to bring it up as this was needed for Ranma to heal.  
  
"Why. .why are ya here?" Ranma asked in confusion as she pulled slightly away so she could look her Cousin in the face. "How. . how do ya know it's me?"  
  
"I came to warn you and Uncle about this place. . but I guess I'm too late," Ryu gave the girl a sad smile. "I talked to the Guide so I know about Uncle. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . Pop is in one of those stupid pools now. . that's what the Guide says anyways," Ranma said, her voice breaking a few times. "But that don't answer the question."  
  
"I've been here before, and if you come here without magical protection you get cursed," Ryu explained as he held up his right wrist to show the small silver bracelet with several gems in it. "I didn't have this the last time I was here."  
  
"You got a curse!? What. . what do ya turn inta?" Ranma asked with her words almost running together. Ryu could tell she was using this *interrogation* as a way to ignore the grief like Ryu had used anger to years ago.  
  
"Actually. . ." Ryu started as he pour the contents of the canteen he'd brought over his head changing him into a twenty-five year old red haired woman in incredible athletic shape who looked like the older sister to Ranma's female form. "We've got the same curse. . . kinda fitting for Cousins who look so much alike don't you think?"  
  
"You. . you lose your manhood too?" Ranma looked even more grief stricken at this.  
  
"What? Hey, just because you don't look like a man on the outside doesn't mean you're less of a man inside," Ryu stated sternly to a look of unbelieving from the younger girl. "Besides, there's a lot of fun one can have as a girl. . including getting free food."  
  
Ranma's eyes lit up for a second but then became depressed again, "But girls are weak. . ."s  
  
"Hey, I know Pop's. . I mean Uncle Genma's ideas about the world too and I can guarantee that he was wrong on that one," Ryu said calmly even though inside he was cursing the recently dead. "I can get the Guide to take us to a close by Village that will prove it too."  
  
"Really?" Ranma said almost lighting up again but it fizzled too soon, "But. . I haven't been able ta do even the most simplest of katas since the change. . ."  
  
"That's the grief and not because you're a girl. Just a warning but you're gonna to feel emotions a little more powerfully when you're in this form, that's part of being a woman, but it won't interfere with the art once you get a handle on it," Ryu smiled trying to comfort the other girl. "Look, lets go down and talk to the Guide about that Village so I can prove my point. . okay?"  
  
"Um, okay I guess. Since I can't concentrate here I've got nothin' better ta do," Ranma shrugged then headed down the path.  
  
Ryu was following a bit behind Ranma but stopped to look over the field of springs from above, "I still find it so funny how close to each other *those* four springs are. Just a nudge in the right direction and I could have been. . ."  
  
"Um. . excuse me?" a young male voice said from behind Ryu.  
  
Ryu almost started laughing as she turned around to look at the lost boy she had forgotten about, thankfully she stopped herself as it wouldn't have helped. The strangest part was that he looked younger than she remembered.   
  
"Maybe I'm just getting old or something," She thought to herself but she smiled at the boy trying to look harmless. "Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where I am would you?" Ryoga asked with a hand behind his head and a silly forced smile on his face. "I'm trying to find a coward by the name of Ranma Saotome and I was told he was somewhere called Jusenkyo. . ."  
  
"Well it's your lucky day!" Ryu exclaimed with a huge smile thankful that Ryoga failed to noticed her narrowing her eyes at calling her a coward. "See those springs down there? That's Jusenkyo."  
  
"It is!?!" Ryoga said in disbelief as he leaned over the edge to get a better view.  
  
"Oh yes, but you really don't want to go down there!" Ryu put on a frightened face as she whispered loudly, "The place is cursed!"  
  
"Cursed?" Ryoga asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, CURSED!" Ryu exclaimed as she continued her little play. "If you were to fall into any of those springs you'd become whatever drowned in that water over the centuries!"  
  
"Really!?" Ryoga gave the springs a fearful glance before smiling at the woman. "Then it's lucky I'm up here with you then."  
  
"Yeah. . lucky," Ryu replied then waited for Ryoga to look down again before giving him a powerful shove. She quickly turned towards the springs to watch his descent.   
  
"Almost. . almost. .almost. . SCORE!!!" She raised her hands in the universal goalpost sign as Ryoga hit where she was aiming. "Sorry Ryoga. . . This time you shouldn't have it as bad though."  
  
Ranma came back up to find her Cousin when she realized Ryu wasn't behind her but stopped when she heard a frightened shriek before a loud splash, "What was that!?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about, just giving a old friend a hand. I bet he's already gone," Ryu smiled at the girl as she walked past. "Lets go find that Guide."  
  
- - - -  
  
"Interesting," the man stated as he watched the screen formed of mist as it showed a falling boy after being pushed off a cliff.  
  
"Bandana boy's still gonna be cursed," Sakura pointed out as she shifted in her place before the man. "Didn't you want that to be the change in this string?"  
  
"His curse happening or not isn't important anymore," the man replied firmly then smiled. "Besides it's not the same curse."  
  
"Yeah. . . I guess, but what Ryu did was very mean. . and very predictable," Sakura rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
"In a way, yes it was, but Ryu had the best intentions," the man reminded her.  
  
"You're the one who keeps reminding me about where those lead to," Sakura countered smugly.  
  
"We'll see," the man turned back to the screen. "We'll see."  
  
- - - -   
  
Author Notes: Well there is chapter one. I'll let you guys figure out what *someone* suggested for this one. . it's not hard to figure out.  
  
Next chapter will be the Amazons then chapter four they will be heading towards the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter Two: -The Village-

A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Histories Company Presents:  
  
Helping Myself.  
  
By Felix Webster ( Felix Warstar )  
  
Disclaimer: All original Ranma 1/2 Characters and Back story  
Copyright Rumiko Takahashi. This is written for fun and not for any  
profit so please don't sue as I'm a poor writer who one day hopes to  
write something original and become a so called professional writer.  
. . this is just practice.   
  
Anyone new is mine but I'm not too fussy about where they go as long  
as I know.  
  
Amazon Dialect of Mandarin : [ ]  
  
Chapter 2: [Version 2]  
  
- The Village -  
  
"You're *how* old!?!" Ryu stopped her movement and stared in  
disbelief at the younger red haired girl.  
  
"I'll be fourteen next month," Ranma replied looking a little hurt  
her Cousin didn't remember.  
  
"Two years. . Two years early. . ." Ryu muttered to herself trying  
to put in proper perspective. "That's why they both looked so. . ."  
  
"Sirs? Is there a problem?" the Guide asked as he walked back to the  
pair.  
  
Ryu shifted her *Uncle's* pack she commandeered and looked back to  
Ranma after giving the Guide a small shake of her head, "Sorry Kiddo,  
I guess I lost track of time while training."  
  
"That's okay," Ranma smiled weakly. "I'm. . I'm just glad you showed  
up when you did."  
  
"Glad to help Kiddo," Ryu smiled back as she took a better look at  
the younger girl. She had thought that Ranma's chest as a girl was  
smaller than she remembered having after getting cursed. Fortunately  
for Ryu they didn't get larger as she got older so she could grow  
into them nicely.  
  
"Sirs? We are close to the Amazon Village. I believe we in time for  
annual tournament," the Guide stated with a smile then a small growl  
came from his belly to show he was also hoping for food there too.  
  
"Ah. . yeah, the tournament," Ryu replied as she looked towards the  
main gates they were approaching with a slight dread. It was a  
requirement to take this Ranma here but she worried what trouble was  
coming this time around with Ranma being so young, Shampoo should be  
too. . . right?  
  
- - - -  
  
Ryu and Ranma stood to the side and watched the Guide talk with a  
very old woman that Ryu know all too well. She had to stop Ranma from  
opening the famous Saotome mouth about the image of the 'shriveled  
monkey' so not to get Cologne angry with them yet.  
  
A few minutes later the Guide came back with a smile, "We are  
welcome to stay for the Tournament."  
  
"What did you tell her?" Ryu gave the man a serious look. She didn't  
trust the old woman from experience and knew Cologne could get more  
information out of almost anyone without them knowing it until  
looking back on the conversation.  
  
"Exactly what we discussed. You and your young Cousin travel in  
China to improve your training. That young Miss Customer has recently  
lost parent and needs the distraction to help with grief," the Guide  
stated quietly trying to reassure Ryu.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's my job to help customers enjoy their time in China," the Guide  
smiled back. "So far I fail badly. . ."  
  
"So what's up for today?" Ryu point to the activity around the lower  
and wider of the two hanging log platforms as there seemed to be a  
lot of teens surrounding it.  
  
"Today is trails for those wishing become full warriors in tribe.  
They fight each other and top four girls get honour of title and can  
compete with other warriors next year in adult tournament," the Guide  
explained and pointed at the higher and thinner log Ryu remembered.  
"Is very proud and important day."  
  
"So all those who want to be warriors get to fight today?" Ranma  
asked looking slightly impressed then confused. "All I see are girls.  
. where's the guys?"  
  
"Ranma, remember what I told you about these people," Ryu corrected  
quickly before someone heard the girl and took it wrong.  
  
"Oh yeah. . right, I forgot," Ranma replied looking back at the  
girls shaking her head still not sure about this.  
  
"And remember not to pick any fights here," Ryu added firmly.  
  
"I don't fight girls," Ranma responded just as firmly.  
  
"Don't count on it," Ryu mumbled under her breath before pointing  
out an area near the front of the spectator area. "Go find us a  
couple seats and I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Sure," Ranma ran off towards the seats made of other logs to watch  
the fights.  
  
"Unfortunately most fights done for day as we come late," the Guide  
apologized. "But last fight be on log soon."  
  
Ryu turned to look at the two setting up to face off and almost  
dropped her jaw when she recognized Shampoo standing on one side. The  
girl was dress in a red pantsuit with her shorter purple hair done up  
in two tight buns on either side of her head, "Okay. . so how is  
Ranma going to mess this up?"  
  
"Excuse me Child," a familiar scratchy voice said behind Ryu causing  
her to spin and take a defensive stance then realize this Cologne  
didn't know her. The woman raised an eyebrow at the speed the red  
haired girl, "I didn't mean to startle you Child, I merely wanted to  
ask you about your hair."  
  
"My hair?" Ryu replied putting a hand to her long ponytail out of  
reflex.  
  
"Yes, I've known many people from Japan and I have never seen one  
with hair of that colour," Cologne stated with a smile. "You and  
your. . sister seem to have colouring similar to us Amazons. . ."  
  
"We're Cousins," Ryu corrected quickly.  
  
"I have doubts that Cousins could possibly look that much alike,"  
Cologne gave a disturbing lopsided grin to Ryu.  
  
"Are Mothers were Identical twins," Ryu replied evenly. "And the  
colour comes from their side of the families."  
  
"I see. . ." Cologne said then looked beyond Ryu before she could  
finish. "I believe there is a problem."  
  
- - - -  
  
"You say again!!" the purple haired girl challenged Ranma in anger  
as she had her face mere inches from the redhead's face.  
  
"Look, all I said was that you two don't look so tough. Not that you  
ain't good fighters. . just, I could beat ya easily," Ranma backed up  
slightly warding off the girl.   
  
Ryu had caught the response and rolled her head first to the heavens  
then down in depression, "Was I really that stupid?"  
  
"You challenge me?" the girl said as she narrowed her eyes at the  
outsider. She was about to grab the girl but was stopped by her great-  
grandmother who had just arrived.  
  
"Child, you are in a very dangerous situation here, I suggest you  
trend carefully," Cologne stated to Ranma as she held off Shampoo.  
  
"Ranma! What did I tell you?" Ryu nearly screamed at the younger girl.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! I was just sitting there when she came up and  
asked me what I thought of the girls in the tournament!" Ranma  
replied wide eyed pointing towards Shampoo.  
  
"And you opened the famous Saotome mouth!" Ryu countered then turned  
towards the old woman and other girl. [I apologize for my young  
Cousin. . . She was raised by her Father away from most people so her  
social skills are seriously lacking.]  
  
Cologne look up surprised at the redheaded woman's flawless use of  
the Amazon dialect then back at the younger girl's obvious lack of  
understanding what was said, [That is unfortunate, but honour demands  
she back up her challenge or apologize to Xain Pu.]  
  
Ryu looked over shoulder at Ranma then back to Shampoo before  
replying to Cologne, [Pride is unfortunately one of Ranma's worse  
flaws, so she'll fight Xain Pu. . but only on one condition. . .]  
  
[What condition?] Cologne narrowed her eyes at Ryu as the wheels  
started turning quickly.  
  
[No 'Kiss of Death' if Ranma defeats Xain Pu,] Ryu stated firmly.  
[Both are too young to be forced to deal such matters so soon in  
their lives. I promise no retaliation from Ranma if she should lose.]  
  
[Yes. . both are very young for things like the 'Kiss of Death',]  
Cologne agreed still trying to figure out this woman who knew too  
much for a normal outsider. [I agree to the terms, as does Xain Pu. .  
right Child?]  
  
[I don't care about that silly tradition! I just want to show this  
outsider who is stronger!] Shampoo stated giving the girl a hard look.  
  
Ryu took Ranma a little distance away from the two and gave the girl  
a very disappointed look, "Ranma. . You are going to have to fight  
that girl, Shampoo, now. You really don't have a choice since you  
insulted her honour."  
  
"But. .but. . I don't fight girls," Ranma said quietly giving  
Shampoo a glance before looking back at her Cousin. "I don't want ta  
hurt her."  
  
"Then take her out quickly so it hurts less," Ryu replied firmly.  
"Either way you either have to fight her or we are going to be chased  
back to Japan by most of the Village trying to kill us."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Ranma sputtered in shock.  
  
"The Village is a little old fashion about things like insults to  
honour," Ryu explained. "And while I was discussing it with the Elder  
that girl, Shampoo, challenged you to prove you were better on not."  
  
"She challenged me?" Ranma looked back at Shampoo again then hung  
her head shaking it slightly.  
  
- - - -  
  
"I agreed ta fight her. . but why do I have ta wear this thing!?!"  
Ranma protested as she indicated the tight yellow silk pantsuit with  
red edging she was wearing. "I can't even wear my boxers in this!"  
  
"It's sort of a tradition here, and you don't want to insult them  
more do you?" Ryu replied trying not to laugh at the fact she got  
Ranma to wear the outfit.  
  
Ranma jumped to her end of the log just before Cologne came up to  
Ryu to chat, "I see you finally got your. . *Cousin* to wear  
something other than that old Gi, although she seems a little  
uncomfortable."  
  
"She was raised as a boy by her Father," Ryu said calmly watching  
Ranma start to stretch. "That includes what she has worn."  
  
"How do you know our language and laws?" Cologne asked outright.  
"Very few know about the 'Kiss of Death'."  
  
"Actually a lot of cultures have a 'Kiss of Death'," Ryu replied  
calmly but continued when she received a light glare from the woman.  
"But I try to know the language and the laws of places I go in the  
world, it's something I had to learn to do when I trained with Po. .  
Uncle Genma as a kid 'cause he always forgot to."  
  
Cologne was about to say something more on the subject but the fight  
started on the log.  
  
- - - -  
  
[I hope you're prepared to be humiliated,] Shampoo said with a sneer  
as she got into position.  
  
"What she say?" Ranma looked over at the Guide who stood nearby for  
this reason.  
  
"She say 'Prepare for a good fight'," the Guide replied shifting his  
eyes from side to side to see if anyone was going to call him on the  
bad translation.   
  
Ranma shrugged as she didn't think it had that kind of tone to the  
words but she didn't know the language so she couldn't tell. She got  
into a position of her own, which of course was to stand there with  
her hands behind her back and her head tilted to one side smiling at  
her opponent.  
  
"Shampoo seems to be a little tired from her earlier fights," Ryu  
commented as she watched Shampoo threw her foot forward in a round  
house kick, only to be easily dodged by Ranma who simply leaned back.  
  
"Why do you say her name like that? I know you can say her name  
right as you have done so a couple times already," Cologne replied as  
she cringed at Shampoo rubbing her leg to get the feeling back after  
Ranma poked the extended leg in the knee joint.  
  
"It's not an intended insult, It's just the closest we Japanese can  
say those names in our language," Ryu explained as she shook her head  
slightly at Ranma's antics. Ranma had dodged a punch by leaping it  
and placing a hand on Shampoo's head to propel herself behind the  
Amazon. "It's just easier to say it that way."  
  
"I see. . ." Cologne said quietly as Shampoo tried a series of rapid  
forward kicks to cover and area with attacks so Ranma couldn't dodge  
them all without going off the end of the log. "I also see that the  
girl wasn't boasting about her skill either."  
  
"It comes from training day and night for over eight years with  
nothing to distract you from learning the Art," Ryu replied as Ranma  
blocked each kick by pushing it aside then put a straight kick up  
between Shampoo's attacks and connected with the Amazon's chin. The  
impact propelled the girl into the air and off the log to land hard  
on the ground.  
  
Ranma was down on the ground a moment later beside Shampoo looking  
very concerned as she helped the girl to sit up, "You okay?"  
  
Shampoo looked up in the eyes of the red haired girl a little  
shocked, not by the fact she had lost to her but that the girl looked  
sorry that she may have hurt her, [I. . I'm fine]  
  
Ranma looked at Ryu for a translation when she notice both her  
Cousin and the old woman quickly come up to them.   
  
"She says she's fine," Ryu said with a small smile at the pair.  
  
"Not knowin' what she's sayin' is gonna be a problem ain't it?"  
Ranma asked as she looking between her Cousin and the purple haired  
girl, who nodded at the translation.  
  
"Um. . excuse me, I could be of help. . ." a tall boy in white robes  
said nervously as he came forward and adjusted his thick glasses. "If  
Xain Pu will allow it."  
  
[I don't need *your* help!] Shampoo turned her head away sharply  
then cringed at the pain that brought.  
  
[Even I can see you really want to talk to this *strong* outsider.  
I'm about the only one here who you can know not to betray your trust  
in this,] the boy replied calmly which seemed to shock most around  
who knew his problems with Shampoo.  
  
Ranma looked confused at both Shampoo, who finally set herself to  
sit up without Ranma's help, and the boy in the long robes. It seemed  
the two had a history but she couldn't tell what kind with the boy  
acting so calm and how this seemed to agitate Shampoo even more.  
  
After a curt nod from Shampoo the boy turned to face Ranma and put  
his hands into his long sleeves before giving a small bow, "I am Mu  
Tzu.  
.   
but calling me Mousse will probably be easier until you learn the  
language better. I'd be honoured if you allowed me to translate what  
Xain Pu says to you."  
  
"Um. . sure," Ranma shrugged.  
  
- - - -  
  
Ryu sat at the table assigned to her and tried not to laugh at the  
antics coming from her younger self as Ranma described some of her  
training journeys to the two Amazons. She was very surprised at how  
controlled Mousse was being around his 'one true love', maybe this  
Mousse smartened up quicker than her own did.  
  
"The young ones seem to be enjoying each others company," Cologne  
commented with a smile as she sat down next to Ryu. "I'm rather glad  
that you insisted no 'kiss of death' or this starting friendship  
between Shampoo and your sister wouldn't have happened."  
  
"She's my Cousin," Ranma corrected as she sipped her tea but nodded.  
"Yeah, it's a good sign."  
  
[Elder. Many of us are wondering if you are going to allow this  
outsider to compete tomorrow as you did her sister?] a green haired  
Amazon woman, maybe nineteen or twenty in age, asked giving Ryu a  
hard look before turning back to Cologne.  
  
[That would be her choice, Poa Da, although I see no real problems  
with the idea,] Cologne replied raising an eyebrow at the woman in  
question.  
  
Ryu looked at the Amazon and took the serious face aimed at her as a  
sign that it wouldn't be such a good idea, [I don't think that would  
be so good. . It's your warriors day to shine and I wouldn't want to  
intrude.]  
  
Powder stared at the outsider shocked, she wasn't expecting the  
woman to know the language as her younger sibling didn't, [Then I  
suggest you tell your sister to stop boasting about your skills.]  
  
[She's my Cousin, not my sister,] Ryu corrected yet again then  
glanced at Ranma for a moment before sighing. [And she should know  
better than to brag. . at least about anyone other than herself.]  
  
[I think we should let our guest enjoy watching the tournament  
tomorrow, Poa Da, without undo stress,] Cologne gave the woman a  
stern look after changing her tune due to finding out why Powder had  
asked. [Children tend to talk like that about people they admire,  
don't take it so seriously in the future.]  
  
[As you wish Elder,] Powder replied then walked back to her group.  
The rest of the night Ryu would constantly catch the green haired  
Amazon looking at her intently.  
  
"Pay her little heed, she is the strongest of her generation and  
tends to look for greater challenges to improve her skills," Cologne  
said with a small smile. "We're proud of her but she tends to be a  
bit. . over zealous at times."  
  
"I can see that," Ryu sipped her tea and kept her own watch on the  
warrior.  
  
"So, after your trip through China I would guess you will be  
returning to your family in Japan," Cologne changed the subject.  
  
"No. . . I don't have a wife. . I mean a life there anymore," Ryu  
replied and wanted to slap her forehead at the slip. "Ranma has some  
family obligations she has to deal with there though."  
  
Cologne gave the woman an odd look at the slip but left it as she  
sipped more of her own tea.  
  
- - - -  
  
The next day the tournament turned out to be very fun to watch as  
the warriors faced off in competition. The trio of Ranma, Shampoo,  
and Mousse had been inseparable all morning as they watched and  
discussed each fight on the other side of the log. The only thing  
which bothered Ryu was that every time Powder finished a fight she  
would first glance over at the trio then glare at Ryu. After the last  
fight, which Powder won of course, she followed the same routine  
until she suddenly jumped off the log and landed in front of Cologne  
and Ryu looking incredibly angry.  
  
[I can not take the insults any more!] Powder nearly yelled at Ryu  
who looked confused. [Outsider, I challenge you!]  
  
Ryu turned to look at Ranma as the trio ran up to see what was  
happening, "What where you saying!?!"  
  
"Nothin'!" Ranma protested. "I was just comparing the Amazon style  
to the Saotome style."  
  
Ryu hung her head down and put a hand up to support it shaking  
slightly as she asked, "What's my name Ranma?"  
  
"What? It's Ryu Saotome. . oh. . ." Ranma replied then realized the  
mistake.  
  
"Every time you said Saotome-Ryu she thought you were talking about  
me directly and not our style," Ryu voiced the problem before turning  
and looking apologetic towards Powder. [There has been a  
misunderstanding. . .]  
  
[I. DON'T. CARE! My skills have been insulted by being compared to a  
coward's, I challenge you to prove I am the stronger fighter!] Powder  
interrupted not wanting to hear excuses.  
  
"I'm sorry Child, I can no longer interfere in this," Cologne said  
sadly when Ryu looked to her with a plea for help on her face.  
  
Ryu turned and gave Ranma an angry glare, "Get our bags. After this  
I doubt we're going to be welcome."  
  
"Saotome Secret Technique?" Ranma asked wide eyed not believing her  
Cousin would do that.  
  
"No," Ryu replied before she jumped the huge distance to land on the  
far side of the log.  
  
Cologne grabbed Powder's arm before she could follow, [You know you  
will lose this.]  
  
[I know Elder,] Powder admitted with a sad smile. [But it has to be.]  
  
[You've made your choice, I just hope you can live with it,] Cologne  
let go of Powder and the Amazon warrior joined Ryu on the log.  
  
- - - -  
  
Ryu knew that Powder was tired from the eight earlier fights but the  
woman stood trying hard not to show the fatigue. If Ryu could have  
found a way to throw this one fight without causing more insult to  
the green haired Amazon she would have thrown away all her training  
in honour to do so, but no one here would have believed it so she had  
to do this fast.  
  
Powder's anger took over and her first move was bad enough to be her  
last. Running forward she threw a punch at Ryu only to be launched  
into the air by the same move that the younger Saotome had defeated  
Shampoo with.  
  
Ryu was off the log and in front of Ranma before anyone realized it  
causing Cologne to gasp slightly at the speed. Bowing to Cologne she  
looked apologetic at the Elder, which was mirrored in the old woman's  
eyes, "I'm sorry Elder, she was too tired and not thinking straight  
so it wasn't her fault."  
  
Before Cologne could say anything Ryu felt a hand on her shoulder  
and was turned around towards Powder. Putting a hand on each cheek  
Powder kiss the redhead on the lips causing everyone's eyes to bulge.  
  
Backing away Ryu turned and grabbed both Ranma and the backpacks as  
she shouted, "RUN!!!!"  
  
Powder blinked in confusion as she watched the two red haired  
outsiders run out of the village gates at high speed.  
  
[Poa Da, you've made your decision. Until you have finished this  
your standing in the village is gone,] Cologne stated sadly as she  
came up beside the Amazon and handed her a knife.  
  
Reaching down Powder took the knife then grabbed her green hair at  
the base of her neck and pulled the knife through leaving it short,  
[I understand.]  
  
Powder ran out of the village less than an hour later with her own  
pack and a list of possible places to find the pair given to her by  
Cologne from the Elder's talks with Powder's prey.  
  
- - - -  
  
Sakura look confused at her 'Poppa', "Why did you make Ryu's life  
harder like that?"  
  
"I could say it was for giving this world's Ryoga a curse," the man  
in the ornate throne said with an evil smile. "But not everything is  
my doing. . people have wills of their own that they tend to exert at  
very annoying times."  
  
"Um. . okay," Sakura replied and turned back to the screen with her  
eyes wide not sure if the man was joking with her or not.  
  
"Mu Tzu on the other hand was our little friend's idea though," the  
man added looking confused himself at that situation. "I don't see  
how a more controlled and sensible Mu Tzu will damage this string but  
I think our 'friend' is starting to plan ahead now."  
  
"That could be very dangerous," Sakura said worried that the man was  
confused about anything.  
  
"Yes. . . I could be," the man agreed as he turned his attention  
back to the mists.  
  
- - - -  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is done! Yay!  
  
If it wasn't obvious by the last part: Powder's action was not a  
suggestion from my friend of evil ideas. . . No he suggested making  
Mousse a less raving lunatic. I have no problems with this as I have  
written Mousse more reasonable before and like him like that but that  
wasn't all he suggested, the rest of that will come up later in the  
story.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this and all chapters to come.   
  
Added note: I've tried to correct the Language thing but I'm  
surprised at this being a problem but then again I'm use to posting  
on RAAC in pure text format. 


	4. Chapter Three: - The Dojo -

A Ranma 1/2 Alternate Histories Company Presents:  
  
Helping Myself.  
  
By Felix Webster ( Felix Warstar )  
  
Disclaimer: All original Ranma 1/2 Characters and Back story  
Copyright Rumiko Takahashi. This is written for fun and not for any  
profit so please don't sue as I'm a poor writer who one day hopes to  
write something original and become a so called professional writer.  
. . this is just practice.  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
- The Dojo -  
  
The few people walking on the streets during this uncommonly rainy  
day turned in wonderment as a young red haired girl came siding to a  
halt from a full out run down the connected street. She looked like  
she was expecting an attack to come as she held a defensive stance  
after dropping her backpack and faced the way she came.  
  
"What took you so long?" A female voice asked to the girl's right  
causing her to spin and face the red haired woman leaning against a  
pole nearby.  
  
"You won't win this one!" the girl cried out as she launched herself  
at the woman who looked similar to her making those who still watched  
wonder if it was a family dispute and that they should just turn  
away. But like a train wreck they kept watching.  
  
The girl turned out to very skilled as her attacks came at the woman  
at incredible speeds but the woman showed that she was better by  
dodging each without parrying any, "Why can't we go back ta China!"  
  
"I told you before that the springs won't help end this for you,"  
the woman replied calmly as she continued to dodge. "And you know I'm  
better versed in this, I've had this problem longer."  
  
"But you don't mind this!" the girl stopped to pull her red Chinese  
style silk shirt out a bit at the chest.  
  
"Ranma! Have I made your time as a girl that BAD?" the woman asked  
as she stood with her hands on her hips. Her own version of red silk  
shirt and black pants seemed to fit better unlike the bagginess of  
the girl's.  
  
"No. . . But I can't live like this!" Ranma protested loudly. "It's  
been over a week since the last change!"  
  
"Then you don't have to worry. We'll both get some hot water when we  
get to our destination," Ryu chuckled softly as she picked up her  
pack from beside the pole.  
  
"That's the other problem!" Ranma ran up to her Cousin with her own  
pack on her back again. "How is any girl going ta accept me like  
this? I'm barely a guy anymore!"  
  
"Ranma, I've told you many times that you are what you feel you  
are," Ryu shook her head slightly disappointed at the other girl.  
"Even when you're a girl you're still a guy inside and that's all that  
matters."  
  
"That still don't answer the question!" Ranma replied exasperated.  
"I'm a freak! How is any girl gonna want this?"  
  
"Ranma, This is a matter of family honour so do me a favour and give  
them a chance to accept you," Ryu said rolling her eyes wondering if  
she was as bad when Pop had tried to bring her to the Tendo's.  
  
"Family honour!?! Pop had no honour!" Ranma spat out in distaste.  
"And any 'friend' of his is probably just as bad as him!"  
  
"Hey! It's very dishonourable to make assumptions about a person  
like that without knowing them!" Ryu scolded as she turned on the  
younger girl. "And Soun Tendo is also a friend of our. .your Mother!  
She was all for this 'joining of schools' so you'd better at  
least give it a chance!"  
  
"I. . I don't even remember my Mother," Ranma said quietly with her  
head down. "I want ta, but I don't."  
  
"You will," Ryu said then added under her breath, ". . Once I figure  
out a way around that blasted pact."  
  
- - - -  
  
Soun Tendo looked at his daughters disappointed by their reaction to  
his wondrous news. Each was giving him their opinion about the idea  
in their own way. Akane was livid and ready to storm out at any  
moment, Nabiki looked at him in disbelief as her opinion of him seemed  
to go down a bit for pulling something like this, and Kasumi. . .  
Well, Kasumi just sipped her tea silently but she gave her Father an  
unpleasant glare over the rim of the cup, if he wasn't careful he'd  
be making his own dinner over the next little while.  
  
"Why don't you three get changed for Ranma and Ryu to show them that  
they are at least welcome here," Soun suggested talking to all of  
them but looking directly at Akane who was tightening her old Gi.  
  
"I don't see why, they aren't really welcome," Akane replied out the  
side of her mouth.  
  
"Akane! Ranma has just recently lost his own Father, my old friend,  
and he could at least use a friend or two who understands what it  
feels like to lose a parent," Soun stated sternly holding back the  
tears thinking about his wife almost always caused.  
  
"Yeah Akane, we should at least give him a chance," Nabiki agreed  
then smiled. "Anyways neither one of us can get married for awhile so  
we have time to get to know him first to see if we like him or not."  
  
"I guess. . ." Akane replied feeling scolded but the fire came back  
to her eyes quickly. "But I'm not doing anything special for him."  
  
"Your loss then," Nabiki smirked as she got up to go get changed.  
"After all he is at least a world traveller, you never know the kinds  
of things he's learned in places like China."  
  
"Who is Ryu, Father?" Kasumi asked calmly before Nabiki could leave.  
  
"Ryu is Ranma's older Cousin. I remember him when he trained under  
my old friend Genma, he was quite good at the Art back then," Soun  
replied smiling at the memories. "He's probably gotten much better  
since then."  
  
"Are we engaged to him too?" Nabiki asked from where she had stopped  
when Kasumi asked a question she should have thought of herself.  
  
"Not exactly," Soun said looking a little unsure about his answer.  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes at him as she asked in a cold tone, "What  
do you mean 'not exactly'?"  
  
"Well, technically. . . The engagement is between the two schools. .  
and Ryu is both a Saotome and now the oldest practitioner of the  
Saotome-Ryu so he could take the engagement promise on as his own," Soun  
replied still not sure this was completely true. "But I'm sure at his  
age he already has at least a girlfriend if not a fiance."  
  
"I still don't understand the last part of the postcard though,"  
Soun said as he held up the card. "Please have some hot water waiting  
for us."  
  
"They probably will want a bath after travelling for so long,"  
Kasumi replied as she got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Soun wasn't so sure about that.  
  
- - - -  
  
The family was back at the table a little while later as they  
awaited the arrival of their guests. Kasumi and Nabiki had both  
changed into Kimonos as their Father had requested but Akane simply  
changed into one of her better Gi outfits. Soun was about to comment  
on this for the third time when the front gate was heard to be  
opened. Springing to his feet he went to meet the two with Nabiki in  
close pursuit behind him. Kasumi walked to the livingroom opening and  
waited for them to come in, and Akane sipped her tea in anger.  
  
"Saotome! It's good to have you. . . here?" Soun started as he  
turned the corner but got confused as he met a young woman with red  
hair and her younger sister. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Uncle Soun! It's good to see you!" Ryu said with a large smile as a  
planted memory told her that they knew each other that way.  
  
"Do. . do I know you Miss?" Soun asked in nervous confusion as the  
woman gave him a huge hug around his neck.  
  
Nabiki gave the action a shocked look for a moment then turned back  
to her ice queen coldness, "She seems to think so Daddy."  
  
"Honestly I've never met this girl before," Soun protested as Kasumi  
and Akane came to see what the commotion was.  
  
Ryu leaned back a bit looking confused then realized the position  
she was putting her Uncle in, she let go before trying to explain,  
"Sorry, I'm a bit more emotional when female."  
  
"And that is another reason I don't like being a girl," Ranma said  
out of the side of her mouth as the Tendos looked on confused by  
both statements.  
  
"Is this Ranma?" Akane asked looking at the red haired girl  
curiously no longer seeming to be angry.  
  
"If it is then I don't think we have to worry about that engagement  
thing anymore," Nabiki said with a nasty smile as she poked Ranma's  
chest. "We may be getting more liberal in things but marriages  
between two girls are still frowned on, and defiently not legal."  
  
"Would you stop that please," Ranma brought up an arm to protect her  
breast from the odd girl's strange need to poke her there.  
  
"Why don't we go in and I'll explain everything," Ryu suggested with  
a sigh and started to walk into the house.   
  
- - - -  
  
Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane sat in shock, they had just watched both  
redheads turn into two *very* male people with nothing more then some  
hot water. . . Akane was tempted to pour some on herself to see if it  
would do the same to her, only out of curiosity of course.  
  
"Jusenkyo huh? I remember Genma talking about the place," Soun said  
in thought. The change hadn't fazed him much and both Nabiki and Ryu  
caught that fact, although Ryu realized that he hadn't been very  
fazed by it the first time in his former world either. "I guess it's  
true horror is finally known."  
  
"It wouldn't been a mystery if Pop had just asked the Guide!" Ranma  
stated loudly sounding like he was restraining himself from screaming  
as he stood in anger. Both Nabiki and Akane looked like they felt  
sorry for him as both were trying to deal with the fact that he was  
incredibly hansom as a boy, just as he had been beautiful as a girl.  
"Now I have to deal with. . with. ."  
  
Akane shook the thought from her mind as she her inner pride welled  
up, "It's not so bad being a girl!"  
  
"It is if you've been raised to be a 'man among men' and taught that  
things like emotions are a sign of weakness," Ryu said sadly dropping  
his head and shaking it slightly.  
  
"Was Genma still pushing that nonsense in his training? I thought  
Nodoka had knocked some better sense in him when he tried that with  
you?" Soun asked a little shocked by the statement.  
  
"No, he still held onto that idea," Ryu replied trying not to notice  
that Kasumi was giving him an odd look as she sipped her tea. "But  
I've been trying to teach Ranma different as I've had my curse longer  
and had time to learn that lesson better."  
  
"I don't want to learn to be a girl! I'm a guy and I don't do things  
like play with dolls and stuff!" Ranma protested earning him nasty  
looks from all three girls.  
  
"I'm a girl and I gave up dolls years ago!" Akane said with her  
raising anger showing in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure Ranma was just generalizing to get a point across and not  
making a statement about the women in this room. Right Ranma?" Ryu  
tried to diffuse the time bomb that the famous Saotome mouth had  
started ticking.  
  
"Ah. . yeah, I just don't like the weird way that my girl body feels  
and all. . it ain't natural," Ranma said doing something nearly  
impossible, catching his Cousin's hint.  
  
"Well, technically it isn't natural, it's supernatural since it's  
caused by magic," Nabiki agreed with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks, that helped," Ranma replied sarcastically.  
  
"This isn't really a problem then," Soun stated with a smile. "We  
can still do the engagement then."  
  
"This is Kasumi, she's seventeen years old," Soun indicated the  
oldest girl who looked at Ranma for a brief moment over her tea cup  
before looking back at Ryu again.  
  
"This is Nabiki, she's fifthteen years old," Sound pointed out the  
middle girl with the short brown hair who simply smiled at Ranma.  
  
"And last, This is Akane my youngest. She and you are the same age,  
fourteen," Soun said with an obvious push as he talked about the girl  
in the Gi with the long blue-black hair. "Choose one and she will be  
your fianc. ."  
  
"Whoa! Wait a second Uncle Tendo. I think since Ranma can't marry  
anyone for a few years that he and your daughters should have a  
chance to get to know each other before a decision like that is  
made," Ryu stated quickly before Akane or Ranma could blow up.   
  
"I guess that would be wise. . but I also think that there should at  
least be a token engagement to show. . a honourable  
connection between the two families until then," Soun countered not  
giving up.  
  
"Akane, why don't you take him for a year, then I take him for a  
year to see if we are. . compatible?" Nabiki suggested with a sly  
smile.  
  
"Why do I have to take him first!?!" Akane protested mostly out of  
reflex about being forced into something.  
  
"I get it, no one wants the freak!" Ranma replied loudly in anger  
mixed with an edge of depression.  
  
"That's not it!" Akane screamed back then looked apologetic. "I. .  
I'm just not sure I'm ready for a boyfriend yet, let alone a fiance."  
  
"Well neither am I!" Ranma agreed then paused when the three girls  
and the two men looked like they were desperately trying not to  
laugh. "I. . I mean I'm not ready for a girlfriend yet either."  
  
"We knew what you meant Ranma," Ryu replied as he straighten his  
face. "But you both have to try at this. . . Besides it'll give you a  
chance to learn the Tendo-ryu and Akane to learn the Saotome-ryu  
making the schools complete."  
  
"Why yes it would wouldn't it," Soun said with a sly smile as he  
gave Ryu an unnerving look. "And I could open the Dojo to full  
students again now that I have help in teaching. I've gotten too old  
to do it all by myself."  
  
"Translation: You want me to take all the classes while you get to  
play the old wise master off to the side watching the young ones  
progress," Ryu countered sarcastically. "I've been trained by one of  
the best con artists in all of Japan, and probably China, too so don't  
try to pull a fast one on me."  
  
"I would never even suggest something like that," Soun replied  
trying to look shocked, amazed, and slightly offended at the idea  
all at the same time.  
  
"I'm so sure Daddy," Nabiki rolled her eyes as she added her own  
comment in mild disgust.  
  
"I'm sure Father meant well, he is getting on in age and shouldn't  
be over taxing his old heart after all," Kasumi replied in defence  
making her Father out to be an old crippled man on his death bed.  
  
"Is that why he's getting easier to beat in our sparring!" Akane  
exclaimed in faux surprise. "And here I thought he was just going  
easy on me."  
  
"Yes unfortunately, our Father may not be long to this world. . ."  
Kasumi started to say but was interrupted.  
  
"Girls! I'm still in the prime of my life! Please don't talk about  
me like that. . It's a very bad omen!" Soun protested loudly.  
  
"If you are in the 'prime of your life' then reopening the Dojo  
shouldn't be a problem," Nabiki smiled evilly. "We could use the  
income around here."  
  
Ignoring the continued 'pick on Father' game Nabiki had drawn her  
Dad into Akane turned to Ranma, "So you're the heir the Saotome school.  
. wanta spar?"  
  
Ranma gave Ryu a look at this and got a simple response, "Go ahead,  
but remember keep your skill level a little above your opponent. . we  
wouldn't want to insult anyone by showboating now would we?"  
  
"Yes Sensai!" Ranma replied quickly then leapt up to follow Akane  
towards the Dojo.  
  
- - - -   
  
"Nice place," Ranma stated as he looked around the well used but  
well kept Dojo. "Must be nice ta get ta use just one place over and  
over again instead of a different one every week or so."  
  
"I would have thought you'd be against the idea of one place over  
and over again, the same place does get monotonous after a while,"  
Akane replied surprised. "Living on the road must have given you lots  
of adventures?"  
  
"Some, but it also gave me a lot of problems," Ranma frowned and  
undid his ponytail so he could retie it a little tighter.  
  
"Here let me," Akane grabbed the hair tie and Ranma's long black  
hair then started to braid it into something a little more nicer.  
"This should look good in either form your in."  
  
"um. . thanks," Ranma pulled the end over his shoulder and gave it a  
look. His hair may not be as long as either Ryu's or Akane's but it  
did come down to his upper-middle back and was a pain in combat when  
it was loose. "I was thinkin' of getting' it cut anyways."  
  
"No, don't! It looks nice like that," Akane protested. "And the  
braid makes it look even better. You'll look fantastic as a girl with  
it."  
  
"I thought ya didn't like. . " Ranma started to say but was cut off.  
  
"I'm not happy about the engagement. . okay, I'm ready to knock  
someone into orbit about it really, but I really don't mind the fact  
you change into a girl," Akane smiled as she quickly corrected Ranma.  
"Although I noticed you're already more developed than me and I'm  
kinda jealous about that."  
  
"Why? Your chest looks great. ."  
  
"Pervert! You've been checking me out!" Akane leaned forward with  
her hands on her hips in mock anger.   
  
"Hey! And ya weren't doin' that ta me!?! How else would ya know I  
was better built in the chest?" Ranma asked in anger and confusion,  
he really was touchy about the pervert stuff since the curse.  
  
"Better built!?! Those things will just get in the way with the  
amount they swing!" Akane replied as the mock anger was starting to  
build into the real stuff. "And don't think I didn't see the fact you  
weren't wearing a bra earlier! Those things will be down to you knees  
by the time you're twenty like that!"  
  
"Whoa, I thought we were going ta spar not ta fight. . well, not  
verbally fight," Ranma backed up slightly warding off the ticked off  
girl. "How'd it get so out of hand?"  
  
Akane took a moment to let the question sink in before turning a  
little red, "I. . I seem to be getting touchy about people ogling me  
lately. There's this person at school in my class who has started to  
get a little fresh and a lot protective of me. . and they're a little too  
forceful about their acts of affection."  
  
"Then we'll have ta deal with the problem won't we," Ranma said with  
a nasty grin.  
  
"We?" Akane asked looking confused.  
  
"Ryu said I'd be goin' ta school in the area so I think it'll be  
with you and Nabiki," Ranma smiled as he started to warm up. "Pop  
always use ta say school was useless but Ryu's been through College  
and we've needed a lot of the stuff he learned so Pop was wrong about  
that too."  
  
"Ah. . Ranma, that might be a little diff. . oh wait no it won't,"  
Akane started to explain then smiled slightly when she remembered why  
it wasn't going to be a problem.  
  
"Hey, are ya gonna warm up first? I don't wantcha to pull a muscle  
or nothin'," Ranma said as he started a simple kata. . . simple for  
him that is.  
  
Akane started doing a warm up almost as soon as Ranma brought it up  
but after a few seconds she just stood mesmerized by the grace and  
skill that Ranma was showing. Unfortunately for Akane she had just  
entered her awkward period of growth and it was hell to get through  
even one kata without having to fight for her balance.   
  
Ranma stopped after he finished the series then noticed the look  
from the girl, "What?"  
  
"That was incredible! I wish I could move like that," Akane replied  
not sure if she should just enjoy seeing that kind of grace or be  
jealous of that kind of skill. Fortunately for Ranma she chose to  
smile and enjoy having seen that kata, "Could you teach me that?"  
  
"Sure. It's just a basic warm up kata," Ranma shrugged.   
  
"That was a basic warm up!?!" Akane blinked loudly. "What do you for  
a real kata!?"  
  
"I can show you later. You wanted to spar didn't you?" Ranma offered  
as he asked her basically if she still wanted to spar.  
  
"Ah. . yeah I do," Akane replied and got into a somewhat overused  
basic stance.  
  
Ranma put a pleasant smile on his face and just waited for her to  
come to him as he stood with his hands in his pockets and looked like  
he wasn't paying attention. She seemed to be having a run of thoughts  
going through head about why he was acting like that but the end  
result was she got angry.  
  
"Take me seriously!!" she screamed as she came forwards with a  
straight punch, it was barely pushed aside by Ranma putting two  
fingers to the wrist and giving a small shove. She carried her attack  
into a series of kicks mixed with punches every once in a while to  
add some chaos to her moves.  
  
Ranma was having fun. Akane may not be on his level of skill but  
there was defiently potential in her, just one more thing Pop got  
wrong, it no longer made him wonder why Ryu had said he'd teach here.  
He had seen her potential while sitting at the table.   
  
Ranma was trying to follow Ryu's instructions so he didn't insult  
the honour of his opponent, he simply parried the assault, this  
caused some of the blows to get through since he was having problems  
keeping up the chaos Akane was throwing at him, finally he decided  
that one flashy move was okay and back flipped over a kick going up  
straight and flipping back to a standing position a little distance  
away with his hands back in his pockets and a smile on his face.  
  
Akane stopped and panted slightly as she caught her breath, she  
narrowed her eyes at the boy as she was getting angry at him for  
being such a bastard by making it look so effortless to avoid her.  
She knew it wasn't his fault, but she needed to focus on it because she didn't want to believe she was so far behind in her own training.  
  
Shifting her stance she ran forwards again to give him a powerful  
punch but her feet caught and she started to fall, only to find that  
she landed on Ranma as he put himself between her and the floor and  
took the impact. Looking at him she saw him simply give a nervous  
lopsided grin that made her want to smile back but she shook that  
off. Pushing herself off him and the ground she sat up and crossed  
her arms looking very angry, "I'm not a China doll Ranma! I can take  
a fall you know!"  
  
"But ya shouldn't have ta if there's someone ta catch ya," Ranma  
replied as he started getting off the ground himself, Akane was  
heavier than he though she was.  
  
"I guess. . ." Akane said quietly as her anger slipped away.  
  
"We sparred enough for today dontcha think?" Ranma stood up and  
smiled trying to hide the soreness of his back. "It was fun, and  
you've got great potential. . Ryu is going ta love trainin' you."  
  
"Yo. . you think I'm good?" Akane asked in disbelief. "Even I could  
tell you weren't bothering to try hard against me!"  
  
"Akane. . Ryu's been explainin' ta me that the kinda trainin' I did  
made me better then most others, but that trainin' I did cost me  
lots," Ranma said sadly as he leaned against the wall looking away  
from Akane. "I was on the road for eight years travellin' every few  
weeks ta someplace new. I have maybe two friends in the world besides  
Ryu, and I haven't seen my Mother in all that time. Ryu says she's  
still alive but I have no way ta know that or not. . or even what she  
looks like. My Pop died while trainin' me and I've become a freak, so  
my skill came at a really high price."  
  
"Ranma. . you're not a freak," Akane replied in concern. "So stop  
calling yourself one! And you have three friends now."  
  
Ranma looked and the black haired girl a little shocked, "Ya mean  
that?"  
  
"As long as you don't push this engagement stuff then yes I do,"  
Akane smiled back. "As long as you want to be friends?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do."   
  
- - - -   
  
Ryu sat sipping his fresh tea giving the younger Kasumi a closer  
look, it seemed that at two years younger she was more of a 'regular'  
person instead of the sweat Kasumi that he knew her for. It was kind  
of nicer this way as no one could doubt this Kasumi's intelligence  
like many would later.  
  
"So you two will be staying with us for awhile?" Kasumi asked with a  
neutral smile on her face, both her and Nabiki were very interested  
in the answer.  
  
"Well Uncle Genma had plans to retire here after Ranma married one  
of you girls, neither him or Ranma really can go home anymore. Unless  
Uncle Soun doesn't want us here we'll have to find a place near by,"  
Ryu said giving Soun raised eyebrows in question.  
  
"Of course you and Ranma will stay here!" Soun offered immediately.  
"I would never throw the children of dear departed good friends into  
the streets!"  
  
"Oh, Father," Kasumi and Nabiki said in unison as both lowered their  
heads slightly depressed.  
  
"Don't worry about us, both of us can help out around here," Ryu  
said smiling. "I'm a pretty good cook and Ranma is close to the same  
level, plus there's the Dojo's reopening to help pay for our stay too."  
  
"Well. . yeah, there is isn't there," Nabiki smiled at both of the  
two men. "We defiently need income coming in somehow."  
  
"I can understand that, someone could be tempted to turn to minor  
crimes otherwise," Ryu gave a knowing smile towards Nabiki whose face  
fell for a brief moment then looked back a little scared. He started  
to think that it wasn't the best line of tactics after that look, she  
was terrified about something to do with the comment.  
  
"Yes, some one might think that family was so important that the law  
shouldn't hinder them in providing for it," Kasumi agreed looking at  
Nabiki out of the corner of her eyes. Nabiki wasn't acting the way  
that Ryu expected, there was no 'Ice Queen' here yet. . . the  
beginnings of the persona was building but Nabiki wasn't herself as  
far as Ryu was concerned.  
  
"I have to go and prepare the guestroom," Kasumi excused herself as  
she got up and walked out.  
  
"Do you play Shogai?" Soun asked with a sly smile nodding towards  
the playing board on the porch.  
  
"Not very often anymore," Ryu replied getting the feeling that was  
one thing that was going to change.  
  
- - - -  
  
Kasumi waited near the Dojo for the two who were sparring to come  
out. She wasn't sure what to think about the Saotomes as she had just  
met them but she was sure that life was going to get. . . interesting  
with them here. She would be polite and as pleasant as she could be  
as it seemed to make her Father happy to see her that way, but she  
was starting to worry that it would become her lot in life as  
housekeeper and substitute Mother for her sisters for many years to  
come. The oldest of the pair though had caught her attention, the  
pain and loss for him was even greater than Ranma's and she didn't  
know why.  
  
Standing lost in though she almost missed the pair coming out after  
they finished, snapping back to reality she held out the towels she  
brought with her, "You've been sparring and had a long travel to get  
here so please go take a bath."  
  
"Um. . thanks. . but. . ." Ranma tried to reply as he realized that  
she was holding out two towels one the each Akane and himself.  
  
"You can either let Akane takes hers first or you can go first, but  
if you go last you can soak more of that grit off you," Kasumi  
continued almost curtly as she realized what the boy was bothered by.  
"Either way you choose just please take a bath."  
  
"Um. . okay," Ranma took the offered towel then looked nervously at  
Akane.  
  
"Oh! Come on Ranma!" Akane said in exasperation as she grabbed his  
hand and dragged him off to the bath. Ranma almost stumbled behind  
her but he didn't stop her.  
  
- - - -  
  
Ryu looked up from the Shogai board briefly as Kasumi came back into  
the room. "Any problems Kasumi?" he asked as he caught Soun's hand  
without looking before the older man could cheat.  
  
"Oh. . no, no problems. I was just making sure that your Cousin got  
a bath tonight," Kasumi replied as she tried to calm the sudden jump  
in speed of her heart. That was the other thing she was confused about  
with Ryu. . he set off everything in her.  
  
"Bath?. . ." Ryu's eyes went wide in shock as if that one word spelt  
the end of the world then got up running towards the furo.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Kasumi asked no one in particular  
then shrugged and walked into the kitchen.  
  
- - - -  
  
Ryu had to stop this from happening again! It was the one action  
among all actions that first day that had put a rift between him and his  
Akane. He couldn't let it happen here too.  
  
Running into the outer room of the furo he called out in almost  
panic, "Ranma? You in here?"  
  
"Ryu? What's wrong?" the female voice of Ranma's cursed form asked  
from behind the sliding door and a form began to show in the thin  
rice paper.  
  
"Oh good! I was afraid you or Akane would walk in on each other,"  
Ryu said in relief and closed the door behind him adding the occupied  
sign to the handle which was missing.  
  
"How could we walk in on each other if we're both in here?" another  
voice asked from the furo area causing Ryu's heart to stop in more  
then one way.  
  
"A. Ak. Akane!?! You and. . and Ranma are both in there!?!" Ryu  
asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well yeah, we both needed a bath after sparring and it's easier to  
get a clean back with someone's help," Akane said as if it was obvious.  
  
"B. .But Ranma's a boy!" Ryu protested starting to wonder if this  
was one of the interferences he was warned of.  
  
"Not right now she isn't. She a very cute redhead at the moment with  
exactly the same body parts as I have," Akane replied with a smile  
that could be heard in her voice. "And she been very polite all the  
time she's been in here."  
  
"Ranma, are you alright in there?" Ryu asked in concern for his  
younger self as he new that Ranma wasn't too comfortable as a girl.  
  
"You know you could come in too. All you have to do is change into  
that woman from earlier," Akane offered before Ranma could reply.  
  
Ryu looked of a bucket quickly then he was a she and opening the  
door in an instant. She tried to ignore the sudden longing she felt  
at seeing Akane in a way that she hadn't in a long time. Shaking it  
off she realize that while Akane was taking a soak, Ranma was sitting  
on the stool covering herself carefully and not looking much at  
Akane, "Ranma, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm, um, fine," Ranma looked up with a touch of confusion. "I  
just have to wait for Akane to finish before I can soak."  
  
"I think I can help with that," Ryu replied as she started to take  
off the bracelet she always wore and handed it to Ranma. "Put this on  
and think about locking the curse for. . say an hour and then you can  
soak with Akane without changing."  
  
"Wha. . why do you have this?" Ranma looked at the twin dragon  
heads, one gold and on silver, that came together by their heads in  
the front above and below a red stone. It looked like an odd yin-yan  
symbol to her and it felt ancient with a lot of power.   
  
"It has other abilities that help with our curse to make life  
easier," Ryu said trying not to look at Akane herself. "And before  
you ask, no it can't hold you in your male form against cold water."  
  
"Ah," Ranma replied as she slipped the bracelet on and it became a  
perfect fit.  
  
"I want it back after the bath," Ryu stated as she left the two  
still amazed and confused by the actions of Akane. She was almost  
back to living room when it hit her, this Akane was two years younger  
and didn't have the hentai hoard chasing her each morning like she  
would when she was in highschool. She almost laughed at that, then  
she started to curse one Tatewaki Kuno again as it seemed that Akane  
was a very out going girl with a firm sense of herself and her body  
before he got involved.  
  
- - - -  
  
"So what was the problem?" Soun asked as Ryu sat done, he almost had  
a heart attack when Ryu blurred her hands over the board and put it  
back to the way it was before she left.  
  
"I was worried that Ranma would forget to put the occupied sign on  
the door and someone would walk in on him," Ryu answered calmly as  
she made her move. "Ranma's not used to living in a house with women,  
but I didn't have to worry."  
  
"Oh? Why not" Soun asked as he made his own move cursing the fact he  
was losing.  
  
"Akane was already in the furo with Ranma," Ryu grabbed the back of  
Soun's Gi with one hand to stop him from running to the bathroom and  
moved a piece with her other. "It's okay, Ranma's a girl at the  
moment."  
  
"But she becomes a boy again with HOT water! There's a big source of  
that in the furo!" Soun countered. "I should have realized a son of  
Genma's. . ."  
  
"It was Akane's idea," Ryu cut him off calmly. "And I gave Ranma  
something that will stop the change back from happening for awhile.  
So please sit down and finish the game."  
  
Soun blinked in confusion at the woman for a few moments causing Ryu  
to turn her head to face him, "Uncle Tendo. . Ranma is too confused  
about his, or her body to even think about taking liberties with some  
other girl. Any girl who wanted something out of him right now would  
have to rape him, or her, and I doubt Akane is quite that bold. . yet."  
  
"I. . I'll take you word for it at the moment. I've known you long  
enough to know you wouldn't lie about something like this," Soun  
replied as he sat down and moved a piece without looking at it. "But  
I'm not happy about this."  
  
"Then you should have a talk with your daughters about it," Ryu  
stated almost coldly as she moved a piece to finish the game.  
  
- - - -  
  
Ryu laid back on the bedding that covered the sleeping mat she was  
going to be using until she bought a futon for herself and another  
for Ranma. The day had gone a lot weirder then she expected and she  
didn't know if Akane's boldness was going to be a good thing or not  
for the relationship between her and Ranma.   
  
She was almost in a state of sleep when the light came. A glowing  
ball coming in from the open window that quickly changed to a  
familiar form.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura greeted in a cuddly cute way as she stood hovering a  
foot off the floor.  
  
"And what do I owe the honour of this visit?" Ryu asked in a  
slightly nasty tone.  
  
"I. . I brought you a present," Sakura pouted sounding hurt and a  
little confused. "What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little homesick right now," Ryu replied  
a little less angry.  
  
"Oh," Sakura felt a bit guilty. "Don't worry, you'll find someone  
here. . as long as you look and are open to it."  
  
"What did you bring me?" Ryu changed the subject.  
  
"It isn't for you actually, it's for Ranma," Sakura smiled as she  
held out a bracelet that Ryu recognized as like the one currently  
on Ranma's wrist.  
  
"Does it do the same things as mine?" Ryu asked as she took the gold  
and silver piece of magic made form.  
  
"It's not as old as your," Sakura replied as she started to vanish.  
"Ranma will need it tomorrow."  
  
"Wait! Does that mean it's weaker then mine or not as faded in it's  
magic?" Ryu called after the transparent image.  
  
"Can't tell you," Sakura giggled before disappearing completely.  
  
"Great," Ryu shook her head at meddling little child-Kami who were  
of little help as she looked at the bracelet and the blue stone in  
between the dragon heads.  
  
- - - -   
  
"Who was that!?!" Sakura stood up in shock and panic as she pointed  
at the screen in the mist.  
  
"I do not know," the man replied as he cocked an eyebrow at the last  
images he'd seen. "But I think our opponent is getting bolder."  
  
"Should I go and get that bracelet?" Sakura turned to look for  
approval from her Poppa. "Or at least let Ryu know that *that* wasn't  
me?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. That bracelet isn't dangerous really. . at  
least no more then the one that Ryu wears," the man stated as his  
gaze seemed to unfocus for a moment then came back to normal.  
  
"But we can't allow this to keep happening!" Sakura almost pleaded  
as the thought of someone else that looked like her was *not* right!  
  
"No we can't," the man agreed. "You may go, but only to use the  
traces of that girl's energy to seal her out of this string. You may  
not have any interaction with anyone there."  
  
"Yes Poppa!" the girl shrieked happily as she suddenly disappeared.  
  
- - - -  
  
Authors Notes:   
  
'OOC! OOC! I'm gonna make you OOC!'  
  
I realize that all three girls are out of character a bit (okay  
okay, a lot!) But this came as a large discussion with friends here  
about what would Akane be like without the Hentai Hoard. The end  
decision was that Akane was a Tomboy and wouldn't take things like  
being naked around others so badly (hey, you're naked around lots of  
strangers when you go to public baths after all), as long as she can  
say to herself that she was only in the furo with another girl she  
could deal with it as a normal thing. Nabiki's reaction was a series of  
thoughts put to the idea that she was young enough not to have  
develop the 'Ice Queen' persona completely yet and hadn't come to  
terms with some of the things she was doing to keep the house solvent.  
  
Kasumi was the change suggested by the person who is meddling in my  
story. . . It's going to lead into a bigger problem later for Ryu.  
The second bracelet was the other suggestion and I agreed that it  
would both help and hinder Ranma later.  
  
Hope you still like the story as I still plan to write it. Please  
review.  
  
Next: - School - 


End file.
